The Adorable Family
The Adorable Family is a family of chipmunks. About Them: *Fiona Emerald Adorable (Mom) is the mother chipmunk, who wears an apron with white flower on top. *Jaden Rock Adorable is the son chipmunk, who wears a brown shirt with the brown and orange A&W logo. *Alexia Grant Adorable is the first daughter chipmunk, who wears blue pearls and a red skirt. *Kesha Brianna Adorable (Twin to Alexia) is the second daughter chipmunk, who wears a pink bow, pink t-shirt with Hello Kitty logo on her shirt, and white skirt. *Elbert Nemo Adorable is the second son chipmunk, who wears blue shorts and glasses. Gallery: Fiona Adorable.png|Fiona Adorable Jaden Adorable.png|Jaden Adorable File:Alexia_Adorable.png|Alexia Adorable Kesha Adorable.png|Kesha Adorable Elbert Adorable.png|Elbert Adorable Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Fiona's Relatives: *Theodore Adorable (husband) Jaden's Relatives: *Tally Cat (Jaden's love interest and now wife) Kesha's Relatives: *Diaper Dog (love interest) Elbert's Relatives: *Brushy (love interest) Gallery (Weapons): Fiona: Fiona_Adorable_(pistol).png Fiona_Adorable_(lightsaber).png Fiona_Adorable_(purple_lightsaber).png Jaden: Jaden_Adorable_(pistols).png Jaden Adorable (Sabers).png Jaden_Adorable_(Sabers)_(Yellow_and_Green).png Alexia: Mrs_Alexia_Adorable_(pistol).png Mrs_Alexia_Adorable_(saber_staff).png Mrs_Alexia_Adorable_(orange_saber_staff).png Kesha: Kesha_Adorable_(pistol).png Kesha Adorable (saber).png Kesha_Adorable_(saber)_(white).png Elbert: Mr_Elbert_Adorable_(saber_and_pistol).png Mr_Elbert_Adorable_(blue_saber_and_pistol).png Poses No20190407 005247.jpg|Elbert is going to sneeze, but is stopped by Jaden. No20190801 003906.jpg|Alexia cooks some food, but is alarmed by the smoke. No20190907_011156.jpg|Jaden and Tally with their first son, Donovan No20190923 121433.png|Kesha and Super Diaper Dog Kiss No20190924 010933.png|Kesha (Wedding Form) 20190924 184922.jpg|Kesha and Super Diaper Dog are married 20190924 184922 (1).png|Kesha and Super Diaper Dog get married Gallery (Poses) Jaden: (Ring): File:Jaden_Adorable_(Ring).png Jaden (Pipe): Jaden Adorable (pipe).png Jaden Adorable (swimsuit) (pipe).png Jaden Adorable (winter suit) (pipe).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (1).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (pistols).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (pajamas).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (Sabers).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (swimsuit).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (Sabers) (Yellow and Green).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (winter suit).png Jaden (Ring and Pipe): Jaden_Adorable_(Ring)_(pipe).png Jaden_Adorable_(pipe)_(ring).png Suits Fiona Adorable (pajamas).png Fiona Adorable (swimsuit).png Fiona Adorable (winter suit).png Jaden Adorable (pajamas).png Jaden Adorable (swimsuit).png Jaden Adorable (winter suit).png Mrs Alexia Adorable (pajamas).png Mrs Alexia Adorable (swimsuit).png Mrs Alexia Adorable (winter suit).png Kesha_Adorable_(pajamas).png Kesha_Adorable_(swimsuit).png Kesha_Adorable_(winter_suit).png Mr_Elbert_Adorable_(pajamas).png Mr_Elbert_Adorable_(swimsuit).png Mr_Elbert_Adorable_(winter_suit).png Disguises Fiona (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Jaden (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Alexia Adorable (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Kesha (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Elbert Adorable (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Super Diaper Chipmunk.png|Super Diaper Chipmunk Jaden (pipe in hand) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Brave Little Piglet) Jaden (pipe in mouth) (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Brave Little Piglet) Fiona_Adorable_(Tanta_Kringle).png|Tanta Kringle (Weasel Claus is Coming to Town) Trivia: *Fiona Adorable carries a purple lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Jaden Adorable carries two sabers (one three yellow bladed and one green) and two pistol guns. *Alexia Adorable carries an orange saber staff and a pistol gun. *Kesha Adorable carries a white lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Elbert Adorable carries a blue lightsaber with pistol gun added to it on the end. *Fiona is married to Theodore, who, while carrying a toy cigarette holder in his mouth, has left to do some train duties, but has had an accident with another train heading in the opposite direction, then will return since he may recover by getting healed. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *In Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Interactive Math Journey, Jaden is suddenly in love with Tally Cat. *Jaden now carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Now Jaden is married to Tally Cat. *Alexia is attracted to Diaper Dog. *Elbert is now love interests with Brushy. Inspired by: *The Addams Family Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters